mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Mabinogi
The game engine features handpainted textures stylized with edge detection outlining, which enhance the anime-looking characters. The game world is developed continuously, through the release of important patches (referred to as "Generations" and "Chapters") that introduce new areas to explore, additional features such as pets and new skills, and advancement of the storyline. The user interface is familiarly simple and designed in the likeness of Microsoft Windows' task bar, allowing the player to access most game panels with ease (experienced players can also make use of keyboard shortcuts, to simplify certain tasks). Commercially, Mabinogi is built on a hybrid Value Added Services model (which varies slightly on each game localization), that allows free but limited gameplay and the subscription of paid packages, purchased through the game service shop, which unlock the full game experience. The game service is currently available in South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Mainland China, North America and most recently New Zealand and Australia. During the 2007 Gstar game show in Seoul, South Korea, Nexon announced they were working on an Xbox 360 version of Mabinogi. The North American closed beta version was released by Nexon on January 30, 2008 at 2pm PST and January 30, 2008 at 5pm EST. The pre-open beta only available to fileplanet users was released on March 5, 2008. The full open beta was released on March 6, 2008 3PM PST. The North American version of Mabinogi has been officially released on March 27th, 2008. Gameplay :Gameplay for Mabinogi is very simple, but may take practice to master. :The requirements of action for mabinogi are mainly mouse based, but a keyboard may be required in case of interaction, summoning pets/opening their bag and inventory, hotkeys and other such things. The basics involve just a click of the mouse, such as fighting, manually using the actions and skills, picking up items, and other basic requirements of functioning in an MMORPG. : :The one thing that characters should worry about most when first beginning is levels. There is nothing you can stress more about than being strong. Even from the beginning, we all want to explore, get cool clothes and look less new than others. But in order to do so, you must level up as soon as possible. For the first half of the beginning "Quests" you will learn about, should be at least a current level of twenty. : :Current levels are different than total levels, and total levels just show how many levels you actually gained. Total levels and current levels only differ after Rebirth. Rebirthing allows you to make your age become as low as age 10, but you have to reset your current level to be 1. This does not take away any of your skills, however so not to worry. Some believe Rebirth helps, and others believe it doesn't. It all depends on what you are going for. : :The second thing to worry about should be quests. Getting them done means more skills, and more storyline to see. It's very imortant to read! Getting quests done means more freedom, but quests can be quite fun! : :But when all is said and done, and you really feel like doing your own thing, try exploring! Mabinogi is a beautiful world, and the possibilities are endless! You can learn to cook, become an alchemist, sew clothes and sell them for profit or make yourself look stylish! You can raise crops, get part time jobs, fish and even get pets to summon! Learn to tame animals, and become an herbalist! Make a character that specializes in fighting bare-handed, or with swords, or an acher or a healer! Your world is yours to decide! No two characters will ever be the same when you are in charge. The gameplay can expand to your decisions. Character creation and development :You can create your character to your liking very easily in Mabinogi! :Much like other MMORPGs you only begin in beginner clothes, however you may make your character to your liking. :You begin with a free beginner card that you may choose between a Human, and Elf, and a Giant. If you get a premium card for each however, the possibilities are less limited, and more choices are allowed. :WARNING: :When a character is deleted, it can only last for a few hours to a day. Once the character on your free card is deleted, you cannot get another character card unless you buy it, or make another account. If you have no characters left, you will be given a free card :Be sure the results you want are FINAL before you click complete to begin your Mabinogi life. : Username: Chailun :Alexina @ Mabinogi : :See more Here Fantasy Life :See more Here Other game systems Players can set up stores to sell their items. Incidentally, items cannot be looted, as it frequently happens in other games, since any item dropped from a monster cannot, as a rule, be picked up by another player for a short time. Items can be safely traded through the trading panels. Generation 3, in later updates, added housing areas between Tir Chonaill and Dunbarton and also between Bangor and Emain Macha. Through this housing system, players can bid for a house and pay rent for it afterwards, in order to keep it. Houses may be used as stores and players can purchase items to decorate their homes. Homesteads were also added, which allows players to plant patches of herbs, grow crops (which help level the homesteads) and gather things like wool from sheep (purchased through Pon in game) or milk from cows (which can be "created" by gathering required items). Furniture and accessories are also available for the homesteads and many in-game holiday events feature new items. Currently, the houses on homesteads do not have accessible interiors, as does the housing in the housing areas. As in many other MMORPG's, player characters can get married in-game, by requesting this to a marriage NPC. The game allows same gender marriages, as well as cross-race (Human, Giant, Elf) marriages, although Giants and Elves cannot currently marry. A pet system is also available. Players may purchase Pet Cards from the game store and summon them in-game. Events occasionally feature free pets, given out as rewards. Pets can help in combat or, in some cases, even be used as transportation, allowing the player to travel at a greater speed than on foot. Partners are also available in-game. Current partners available are Maid, Butler, Commerce Partners and a Musical Partner. Partners can help with gathering and they also sell items in special shops. Commerce Partners give speed boosts when commercing, as well as extra holding capacity. The Musical Partner has the ability to play music. All have inventories and also come equipped with exclusive partner-only clothing sets, which can be de-personalized by using a partner trade un-lock potion. Fashion is a large part of Mabinogi, with a large portion of players collecting clothing sets, which can be stored in a Dressing Room. Fashionistas in the game are affectionately referred to as "Fashionogis." There is also a weekly Fashion Show in which players can compete and win prizes. Winner's characters are displayed as statues on pedestals in the towns of Dunbarton and Emain Macha. There are many life skills in Mabinogi. Cooking, Blacksmithing, Fishing, Tailoring, Handicrafting, Woodworking & Creating Magical Items are just some of the popular skills. Players can craft food items or create armors, clothing & weapons with these skills. Fishing can be done manually or automatically and many events are fishing-centered, many times offering rarer items. Other features worth mentioning are the friend, party and guild systems. Guild creation requires the purchase of an extended play package from the game store. Guilds can expand/level up by meeting an increasing quota of points (called Guild Points, or GP), which are earned by the guild's members by staying in-game. PvP combat is also possible in special arenas and by accepting challenges in other areas. Festia was added more recently, which offers games such as darts & hammer slam, as well as many more fun activities & rewards. The festive atmosphere and decor lends to the theme of putting players in a good mood. Players can sit under or near the tree at the center to obtain stat boosts. A treasure hunt event is also offered once-a-week, offering further rewards. Theater missions are also available in Avon, during Shakespeare generations. Players can roleplay as characters in the storylines. Skills :See more Here Titles Achieving certain conditions will reward the character with a title. Titles, when applied, can change the character's :stats, with the potential to be beneficial or detrimental. Some titles are unique in the server and only one character in that server can be awarded with the title, usually by breaking down a Seal Stone. There are a few titles awarded for completing an event, participating in the Closed Beta period, or completing Mainstream Quests. :See more Here Moon Gates Moon gates are portals all throughout the continents of Uladh and Belvast. Moon gates lead to different towns, dungeons and other locales. Prior to more recent patches, you could only go through them between 6:00pm-6:00am, and the locations were in a fixed, rotating cycle. Currently you can use them to travel to any gate you have used previously. The continent of Iria uses Mana Tunnels, which work much the same way. Dungeons See more Here Mainstream plots Mabinogi has mainstream story campaigns which are playable only when a person is a game service subscriber, but after an update is now available to non-subscribed users. These quests have connected story lines that reveal the background story of Erinn and several important characters. There are 3 stories in sequential order, each implemented at their corresponding Generation updates. Generation 1: Advent of the Goddess Generation 2: Paladin Generation 3: Dark Knight Generation 8: The Drake of Iria (the dragon) Generations 4~7 don't have any story campaign, which is reason of complaint among part of the player base. Quests, exploration and part-time jobs :See more Here Game time and real time The game has its own internal clock (36 minutes of the real time corresponds to 1 day of the game), as day gradually turns into night (a dynamic weather system is also in place, with effects such as rain, thunder and sand storms). Each real time day of the week offers players the opportunity to take advantage of specific gameplay bonuses, such as increased skill success or lowered NPC store prices. Weekday names used in-game reflect the Celtic mythology that the game evokes. In Mabinogi, the days of the week are represented by seasons: Imbolic (Sunday) Alban Eiler (Monday) Beltane (Tuesday) Alban Heruin (Wednesday) Lughnasadh (Thursday) Alban Elved (Friday) Samhain (Saturday)BE warned game time is not the same as real time on every day Mabinogi Heroes :See full article at Mabinogi Heroes News On January 28, 2008, it was reported that a 16-year-old boy from Japan hacked the website of Nexon Japan and accrued 36 million yen (325,000 Dollars) worth of game points used in Mabinogi. It sparked discussions among the public about the security of an online game's billing system. References ^ Brandon Sheffield, Seoul (2007-08-11). "G*: Nexon Reveals Xbox 360 MMO Mabinogi, Talks Maple Story DS". Retrieved on 2008-03-24. ^ Leigh Alexander (2008-16-01). "Nexon Announces Mabinogi". Retrieved on 2008-03-24. ^ Earnest Cavalli (2008-29-02). "Mabinogi Open Beta Lands March 5". Retrieved on 2008-03-24. ^ Keith Cross (2008-24-02). "Commercial Launch Announced". Retrieved on 2008-03-25. ^ meteo (2008-28-01). "Mabinogi Was Hacked by A 16-year-old Boy". ^ "Boy hacker scams 36 mil yen for virtual dress" (2008-01-24). Retrieved on 2008-03-24. ko:마비노기 Category:Game System